


Wreckage

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I love pain and suffering, angst angst angst, canon character death, some handwaving of course, when do i not, wolffe pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Wolffe in the aftermath of Plo's crash.





	Wreckage

**Author's Note:**

> Some pure angst i felt needed to happen after seeing this [ beautiful piece.](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/179052567569/jasjuliet-wolffe-searches-for-plo-in-the)  
> Huge thank you to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) for coming up with the Mando'a at the end.

Wolffe stumbled as he tried to get to the downed ship. There was debris strewn everywhere. When General Plo’s ship went down, it took out a tower and a chunk of the building with it. He tore at the shreds of durasteel when he got near, trying to get closer, trying to find his General.

Wolffe’s armor was blackened and scorched by the fires he had already waded through, his hands were bleeding, gloves were sliced to pieces. But he couldn’t stop until he found Plo. He felt a sob try and rip its way out of his chest, but he managed to hold it back. He couldn't fall apart. Not yet. Not without knowing.

He finally made it to General Plo’s fighter, it was a twisted, barely recognizable mess. Now that he was here, he found he couldn’t take another step. He leaned against a hunk of gnarled durasteel, and half melted plastoid, “General Plo?”

Then he saw it a smudged edge of a bracer he knew as well as his own. Hells, he _painted_ the pack’s insignia on it himself. Wolffe was on the ground before he even realized he had moved, digging at the debris surrounding his General.

Wolffe took in the damage as he pulled Plo into his lap. His robes were scorched and torn, and soaked through with blood. He was missing the other bracer, and had burns all along one side. But the worst, and the reason Wolffe knew his General had already marched on, was the fact that his mask had been completely torn away. Wolffe had always been curious what he looked like underneath his mask, but this wasn’t the way he wanted to find out. It felt _wrong_ , seeing him like this. So he closed his eyes and pressed their foreheads together, heedless of the tears streaming down his face, falling onto one of the few sentients in the galaxy that Wolffe truly loved. The _buir_ he never had never been allowed to have.    


Wolffe wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting there, with his dead General in his arms, but it wasn’t quite dark yet, and there will still small fires around the wreckage, so it couldn’t have been too long. Wolffe needed to get out of there if he was going to survive. The others were going to start looking for him soon, if they weren’t already. Wolffe still had to figure out how to deal with how his _vode_ had changed so suddenly, but that would have to wait until later. He knew he couldn’t leave General Plo like this, discarded like the scrap that was strewn around him.

Wolffe gently laid Plo out, crossing his arms over his chest before getting up to gather some flammables to set up around him. It didn’t take long, the entire site was littered with it. When he finished he placed a chaste kiss to Plo’s forehead, and paused for a moment, taking a deep breath to pull himself together.

He opened his eyes and noticed for the first time that Plo’s lightsaber was still attached to his waist. Without entirely knowing why, he reached down and detached it, adding it to his own belt. He’d have to hide it, but he felt for some reason he couldn’t just leave it behind.  
  
Wolffe softly whispered, voice husky with emotion. _"Ni kyr'tayl gai."_  There was no way he could _ever_ forget his General. He would forever be part of his Remembrance. Wolffe leaned down to ignite Plo’s robes. He straightened up, and turned away, leaving everything he had been behind, moving towards the unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> Ni kyr'tayl gai - I remember your name


End file.
